The invention relates to storage containers, and, more particularly, to seal structure for storage containers such as vehicle trailers, car top cargo carriers, and the like.
Vehicle trailers or car top carriers commonly include an open-topped base which provides a storage enclosure and a cover which closes the top of the base. The cover and the base may be provided with seal means for sealing the cover and the base when the cover is closed. Conventional seals include foam plastic strips or molded plastic and rubber strips which are bonded or mechanically fastened to the cover and/or base.
The invention provides a seal structure which is integral with the cover and the base yet which is flexible to accommodate dimensional differences between the cover and the base. The cover may be integrally molded from plastic and includes a side wall with an outwardly extending shoulder and a downwardly and outwardly extending flexible flange. The base may also be integrally molded from plastic and includes a side wall with an upper rim and a flange which extends downwardly and outwardly from the rim. When the cover closes the base, the shoulder of the cover is supported by the rim of the base. The flexible flange of the cover engages the flange of the base as the cover is lowered over the base, and the flange of the cover is flexed slightly outwardly by the flange of the base to maintain good sealing contact between the flanges. The flange of the base may also be flexible to provide increased ability to accommodate dimensional variances. When the cover closes the body, the contact between the two flanges provides a seal against dust, water, and inclement weather.